To Stay or Not to Stay?
by AdorableEmma
Summary: Continuing from where Sectionals left off, will Emma leave McKinley or will her sudden closeness with Will cause her to stay? Chapter 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first ever story on this site and it just had to be GLEE! I totally love Wemma and cannot wait for the next season to start so to pass the time by I decided to write this little piece from where season 1 left off :) I hope you enjoy and please review!**

------

To Stay or Not to Stay?

She had to stay.

She _had_ to.

Emma dithered around her now empty office, her mind working in overload. She stopped pacing, sat down on her pristine desk chair and stared at the sparkling glass door with her hands fiddling nervously in her lap.

She couldn't just change her mind like that? ...

...Could she?

The decision to leave McKinley High seemed like a good idea at the time. However that was before things got even more complicated. She paused thinking back to the close contact she had encountered with Will just over an hour ago. She re-visited those tingling butterflies in her stomach as her mouth touched his in a way she thought they _never_ would. This was surreal. This was not happening. An excited smile fought its way across her face.

Snap out of it Emma! – She scolded herself. Her eyes scanned the empty desk in front of her and then moved to focus on the box of belongings which lay neatly on the carpeted floor. She was tormenting herself now.

Let's think reasonably Emma... What _are_ you going to do? What are you _really_ going to do?

The word _stay_ was circling around in her head.

No.

No you can't Emma. That's crazy.

No. No. No!

The guidance counsellor within in her was trying desperately to convince herself that leaving was the sensible thing to do.

Look Emma, if you stay at McKinley High it will only look like you are staying for him. Is that what you want him to think?

YES!

She drew her breath in shock- her doey brown eyes widening.

Yet again her brain flashed over what had happened earlier.

_As they pulled away from each other he looked down at her waiting and hoping for a reaction. And she smiled. She could do nothing but smile. Her heart was racing with joy, her thoughts traced nothing but of Will, her legs almost buckling beneath her, her mysophobia washing away from her mind, her porcelain cheeks flushing with colour and her eyes portraying passion and desire. All she could do was smile. _

_He stammered breaking the silence, "Umm...Well, I'll err ..." Will opened his mouth again but nothing came out, he shut it with embarrassment. He continued to hold her- not letting her go. He looked back up at those adorable glossy brown eyes and he returned her smile._

_In the distance the glee kids were starting to rehearse a new song that Emma didn't recognise. Hearing them Will slowly resentfully dropped his arms and swivelled around on his feet. "I better be getting back" he nodded his head in the direction of the singing. She nodded to – her smile fading. He began to walk back in the direction he came from before looking over his shoulder and turning his head around to look at her once again. "Please stay" he whispered only just loud enough for her to hear and sadness spread all over his face while her smile vanished. He paused turned back around and then he was gone._

...And then he was gone. Emma's mind plagued her last thought. She'd been stalking him and longing him to love her over all these years at McKinley and now when the opportunity was in reach she was thinking of running away. It seemed so... so her. Emma sighed. Her eyes flickered around her lonely office and landed on the ticking wall clock.

4:23pm...

1 hour 23 minutes and 45 seconds ago Will Schuester had finally took her heart and ran away with it. Her eyes began to gloss over. How could she leave now? All she had wanted in life was finally coming true. She couldn't leave.

But then there was Terri. Will's first love.

Will's only love? Did he still love Terri? ...After all she's done?

Her mind was racing and overflowing with so many unanswered questions. Emma had previously tried to give Will her opinion on what he should do about his falling marriage. She hoped that divorce may be an option...

This was not her. She was being so... so selfish! No. She would do what was best for him -not her. She sat up straight in her chair thinking through all the logical options.

Maybe Will thought she'd already left? Had he seen her return to the empty office? She was pretty sure he hadn't...

Should I go and speak to Figgins and announce I'm staying? Or should I just leave now and be gone?

Emma looked cautiously back up at the clock and immediately turned away from it.

She knew that, it being a Thursday, that glee practice took place until 4:30. That gave her 5 minutes to make a practical decision if she didn't want to bump into Will so soon.

Her breathing became unsteady while her heart began to beat a little faster.

Sometimes she wished she wasn't the only guidance counsellor in the school.

-----

**Please don't kill me if I got things wrong I just thought it would be fun to write a random drabble in Emma's POV. I hope I got across her personality (if not that's something I shall have to work on) and I tried to write at a pace in which her brain may work - if thats makes sense!**

**I have written another chapter in Will's POV so that will be up soon if people like it! So please review!**

**Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter in Will's POV this one is slightly more lengthy then the last chapter but I really enjoyed writing it :) Hope you enjoy and please please please review - it means a lot and inspires me to write more!**

**---**

Reality

It was Friday.

Will looked at his watch as he walked out of the hotel he had moved to stay in overnight. He didn't want to cause any more trouble by sleeping on that free mattress on the cold dirty office floor. The watch told him all he needed to know. He was early.

With the spare time on his hands he strolled over to his car and placed his bag on the passenger seat before stepping in, taking a deep breath and resting his head on the back of the chair.

He thought back to yesterday's events. If he could go back and change what had happened then he would. He would change the way he just walked away from her, the way he returned to the glee kids and the way he stayed there not going back to find her. But he wouldn't change the kiss. No, he wouldn't change that for anything.

_After glee practice he was out of the room like a shot. He had to find her. He ran to where he had earlier found her staring out of the window. The clear image of her in his mind made his heart ache at how much he needed her. He ran the length of the dark corridors until he reached the spot. Empty. He came to a stop. What was he thinking? She wouldn't still be there after an hour and a half. He shook his head at his pure stupidity. That was another precious minute wasted of finding her. He wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't thinking at all. He was following his heart. _

_The office. Yes! Maybe she'd decided to stay and was setting her things back up in the correct order. Maybe she was cleaning everything as if she hadn't even left. Will picked his pace back up and headed for that familiar disinfectant smell that was Emma's office. _

_Turning the last corridor his heart began beating even more as he saw the glistening glass door was slightly a jar. When he finally reached her office he felt like he had been slapped in the face for being so stupid. Of course it was empty. What was he expecting to see? Did he think she would be sitting in that polished chair staring into space just waiting for him. He shook his head once more and felt like he could smash that glass door into a million pieces. He stopped himself, thinking of his precious Emma and her mental illness against germs. She would never return if she knew that the glass door had been smashed causing thousands of shattered pieces to get into every nook and cranny they could find. No he stopped himself- for her. _

_He felt the urge to walk into the now spacious office. As soon as his skin touched the atmosphere his eyes almost watered with the smell of cleaning products but instead of letting his eyes stream he inhaled the smell making it last. Starring at her desk he ran his fingers over the sheer emptiness it had become but as quickly as he had done it he jolted his fingers away and was searching in her draw for the cleaning spray. After scrubbing and wiping thoroughly he returned the equipment and stared at the immaculate desk. Emma would have appreciated it._

_He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway and ran a hand through his hair. He twisted his head around for one last glance to make sure she wasn't sitting in the chair all along. Who was he fooling? She'd gone._

_It was almost 5pm when he reached the school car park and began walking to his usual space. He had spent around 15 minutes circling the school – the endless corridors, the classrooms, staff rooms, cafes, offices, toilets and even the auditorium. No such luck. So here he was getting into his car with his so called 'school overnight bag' from last night as he was sure he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He scanned the car park for any signs of her. The odd car here and there – Figgins', Ken's and what looked like Sue's but he couldn't be sure as she was supposed to be fired. Right? But as expected no sign of his red haired angel's. _

_Will sank into his chair and could only hope for the best from tomorrow. He started the ignition and drove off to find a hotel his mind elsewhere and his heart breaking._

He awoke from his daze and stared at the steering wheel. Please let her be there. Please let her be there. He repeated and repeated it into he actually believed it. Driving the short journey to the school he managed to unconvince himself that she would be there and wondered what he would do if she really had left. Not only had he lost his one love that he had been his only love for the past few months but he had lost his best friend. What would he do at lunch? Sit on a table by himself. Who would he console in? Ken? Sue? He didn't even want to think about them.

And then Terri sprung into his mind. He didn't love her. Not anymore anyway. Faking the pregnancy was the last straw to drive him away. All this time that Terri had been pushing him further and further away he had been getting closer and closer to Emma. The little glances, the warm brighten-up-your-day smiles, the fact her mysophobia now seemed cute, the odd insecurity her saw in her, the occasional stuttering, the way her eyes told a thousand stories, the perfect ginger curls, her quirky but cute dress sense... the list could go on and on...

He arrived. He gathered his belongings. He stepped out.

He was still early. Not many cars where here yet and he noticed straight away that Emma's was certainly not one of them. He walked through the large entrance doors and began the walk down the narrow locker filled corridors walking past numerous of teacher's offices not one catching his attention –except hers. He slowed down as he reached the glass windows and stared through them.

His thoughts were disturbed when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He immediately thought it was Emma and turned around quickly with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hello, William"

Will paused when he noticed who it was. His face dropped. He had to bite back his tongue in order to not let anything unnecessary slip out. "Sue" he said with no emotion.

"Ohh", Sue pulled a face like a sour lemon when she saw his sudden reaction. "What's rattled your cage?! Or should I say who?!", she smirked as she nodded her head to the empty office. Will didn't bother to follow her gaze he knew what she was on to. "Ethel giving you grief?" she questioned him knowing she was hitting a nerve. Will just looked at her. He hated the way she _never_ called Emma, Emma, even though she knew her name perfectly well.

"You know, I never _did_ understand your motives Sue "

"Oh William. I thought I made it clear to you that I will bring you and your little glee kids down no matter who or what gets hurt". She wrinkled her nose at the slight mention of the pointless glee club. " You didn't think I would let it pass that you are trying to steal the Cheerio's lime light did you?", She paused holding for any sign of a reaction out of the thing in front of her that was Will Schuester. She saw a line of hair raise on his forehead – aka an eyebrow.

"Sue no one is trying to steal anything from anyone!" Will paused to take in the snarl of her lip. "Actually I take that back. You are the one problem in all of this. Yes you Sylvester!" Sue literally beamed with pride. It almost pushed him over the edge. " If you had just left those kids alone from the beginning then maybe they wouldn't have won Sectionals! Maybe some of your precious Cheerio's would still have been loyal and stayed on your team. But no. No you had to stick your big nose in and draw attention to us and in doing so made me more motivated, the kids more determined and in the long run making us win!", he stopped to catch his breath, "So Sue I can assure you this will be the only time you will hear me say this so make sure to treasure it in that warm loving heart of yours... Thank you!" and with that Will laughed and it felt great to laugh for once considering the heart ache he was going through.

Sue starred at his slackened curly hair in disgust and spat, "So all that hair product did get into your head making you speak complete and utter TOSH!"

Ignoring this remark Will questioned, "How do you do it Sue?"

"Do what oh dear William" Sue smiled a mockery smile.

"Enter this school. I mean the last time I checked I could have sworn you got fired?"

"Suspended Schuester, Suspended", she enjoyed correcting him.

"Yet you still couldn't stay away could you".

"Nothing will keep me away Will. Not even that joke of a Principal. When you get to know Sylvester you soon know who controls things around here. You of all people should know that Schuester", Sue said lowering her voice. "Now I have a meeting with a certain person and I am already fashionable late. So if you don't mind..." Sue gave a sarcastic smile while nodding her head and started off up the stairs.

If there was one person in the whole world that Will despised more than anything then that person was most definitely Sue Sylvester.

Will could tell it was going to be a long day especially without Emma. He waited around for the next five minutes or so wishing that Emma would turn up out of the blue. It didn't happen. The bell rang indicating first period was about to start. Will dropped his head and walked through the rushing corridors to his first lesson of the day.

Even though his first lesson dragged it was a simple lesson to teach. A test that he had prepared the week before took up practically the whole hour. Finn was in his first class and he looked as tired as ever. Will was starting to become worried for him. After thinking his girlfriend was carrying his baby for all that time and then to discover that it wasn't his it was his best friends! No person should have to go through that especially someone his age. And to top that off he had pressure from football and, even though Will hated to admit it, Glee probably took up a lot of his time to. No wonder the guy was tired.

By the time Will's second lesson came around he thought it was time for lunch already. A couple of the girls from the glee club were in his next lesson, Brittany and Quinn. He knew that Brittany found Spanish hard, in fact to be honest, he thought she found all of her lessons hard. Her and Quinn often exchanged confused or lost glances during his lessons and today was no exception. Will immediately regretted going over the past, present and future tenses in order to make sure all the students were ready for an exam as he lost the attention span of over half of the class. By the end of the lesson he put on a video that he was sure no one understood a word of.

Lunch finally came and Will began to dread today's current situation. OK he thought. He usual sat with Emma at nearly every lunch. On the odd occasion when he didn't he at least saw her briefly in her office or the corridor. But not today. He would have to cope on his own somehow. He didn't realise just how much he needed her company- without it he felt lonely and strangely incomplete.

He made his mind up on what to do and after spending ten minutes feeling sorry for himself in his office he got up and headed for the music room. As expected some of the glee kids were hanging out there and running through some songs they found interesting. Rachel came over and greeted him with the usual "Hey Mr Schu!" before returning to what she was doing. He made conversation with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina to help them with their parts in the song and hoped it would pass the time by. He was glad that he enjoyed Glee as it had obviously helped to waste time when the bell rang for fourth lesson. However Emma never left his thoughts.

The rest of the afternoon felt like an eternity until the final bell went. On his way out he walked past Emma's office once more. From distance of the corridor it looked just the same as before. Bare, empty and lifeless. But up close something caught his eye. There sitting on the desk – that was now gathering tiny specs of dust – was what looked like a note of some sort. Will couldn't stop his mind from thinking of all the possibilities. Was it from her? Was she coming back?

He looked around making sure that no one suspected anything strange of him to walk into an empty office just to be nosy. Opening the glass door he quickly shuffled round to her desk careful not to touch anything but the folded piece of paper, out of respect for Emma. He opened the note and he scanned it without stopping;

_Cleaners,_

_Please continue to clean this office even though unoccupied for the meantime._

Will starred at it for a while longer. His eyes focused on the words "for the meantime". What does that mean?

For the meantime...

Was Emma getting replaced? Already? She'd only been gone 5 minutes! Will wasn't even sure that she had officially left yet anyway?

Why would they need to clean this office if no one is using it? That must have been Figgins' orders? But for who?

Emma?

That would make sense considering her mysophobia...

Could she really be returning? Or is this some sick joke from one of the kids?

Will looked up and searched the corridors for any signs of prank making students. He saw nothing of the sort. Everyone had just about left after all it was a Friday. Will looked back at the piece of paper in his hands and with hesitation he placed it back where he found it.

Whatever this note really meant he would have to speculate and wait until Monday to find out. That's if he could last until Monday...


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3! Emma's POV again and it is set on the same day as the last chapter - just to make it clear :) Please PLEASE review !!**

**& I'm not sure when exactly the next chapter will be up as I havent even started to write it yet - oops!**

**---**

Decisions

Emma woke up at 6am sharp on Friday morning. She got up, made her bed, had a shower, cleaned the shower, brushed her teeth, cleaned the sink, got dressed, fixed her hair, put on her makeup, had breakfast, washed the pots, cleaned her hands once more and finally sat down on her dirt free sofa. She quickly ran a disinfectant wipe over her phone before dialling and holding it up to her ear. She waited patiently. The room was silent apart from the sound of the dialling tone every now and then. After about five rings someone picked up.

"Hello McKinley High School how can I help you?" the voice of an old women answered and Emma recognised it as the receptionist.

"Ohh, um, Hi it's um Emma Pillsbury here. I was just ringing to see if well, um, if I could possibly speak to um... Principal Figgins?" Emma's voice stuttered a little with shyness. Her voice rose higher in pitch as she finally managed to ask the question.

"Emma Pillsbury... the old guidance counsellor?" the receptionist asked with uncertainty.

Emma paused before she replied. She was a little startled at the use of the word _old_. She'd only left yesterday! Did news really travel that fast? Calming herself down she put on a reassuring voice "Yes that's me. I was just actually ringing about my jo-... well um, my ...old job".

"Ah yes, nice to hear from you Miss Pillsbury. Well the Principal is quite busy at the moment, he's in an interview so I can make you an appointment if you would like or I could leave a message if it's not that important?"

Emma immediately answered "Well I think, considering this concerns my current job situation, that this is rather important". She felt the need to make it clear that she wasn't just ringing for a friendly _chat_.

"So an appointment it is then?" the women butted in.

"Um, well, yes OK. But um is that an appointment for a phone call or for a um a... meeting? A meeting in person that is... I mean".

"All appointments for job placements are made in person Miss Pillsbury".

"Right um hang on a minute" Emma asked as she needed some time to think this through. She really wasn't ready to see Will again just yet so she didn't want to risk it by being around the school. Even if it was just to see Figgins. How else would she get her job back if she didn't make an appointment though? Maybe she would be able to sneak in to the school without being noticed. She had to try. This was her only option. "Hello..?"

"Yes I'm still here Miss"

"Oh um Hi... again. I would like to make an appointment then please".

At precisely 1.45pm Emma pulled up outside McKinley all set for her meeting with Figgins. She hesitated slightly when parking as she didn't want to park in her usual place that was still vacant as that might draw too much attention. Instead she opted to park round the back where the students and visitors where allowed to park.

She was careful when choosing the time for her appointment as she wanted to make sure that Will would be teaching at the time she was in the school. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to see him because she really did. It was more the fact that she wasn't _ready_ to see him yet. She wanted to get her job situation sorted out before she officially saw him again.

Walking out of her car she locked the doors and put her keys into her yellow handbag and headed the back way into the school. Once she had signed in at reception she soon regretted doing so. What if Will saw her name on the list? Would he think that she was purposely avoiding him? As she reached Figgins' glass door to his office she looked round to make sure that no one had seen her. Lucky for her the corridors were empty as she had expected. She credited her mind for thinking in advance about the booking time of her meeting. Emma looked in the office to see Figgins sitting at his desk head in some paperwork. She didn't want to knock on the glass door for the sake of all the germs that where living on it. She fidgeted for a minute pondering on whether to just knock and hold her breath or to wait until he saw her. If only she'd have bought her gloves with her. Why didn't she? Probably because she was out of her normal routine and he mind was too busy stressing over Will... Oh Will she thought. She really did miss him. A lot in fact. If only-

A sudden cough interrupted her thoughts. Emma looked up embarrassingly to find the principal staring at her and her cheeks suddenly felt like they were burning. He ushered her with his hand to come in. She did as she was told.

"Take a seat Miss Pillsbury", Figgins said with a greeting smile. Emma looked at the seat in front of his desk. Her mysophobia kicked in. She couldn't sit on that chair! It looked like it hadn't been cleaned since... well _ever! _Just think how many backsides had sat on that single chair. Emma shivered -no way was she sitting down.

Figgins stared at her. "Is there a problem?" Emma looked at him her eyes widening in panic. She must look like a complete idiot right now.

"No... no, I'd just um rather stand... you know", What was she saying! _What was she saying! _"I don't plan on um staying long" Oh god she thought. What am I doing! All this for a bit of dirt on a chair and now my legs are going to start to ache!

Figgins continued to star at her as she fidgeted in her stance. "Um... OK then whatever you want Emma" Figgins tried to move on to the subject of matter. "So I understand that your here to talk about your recent job?"

"Oh um Yes I am". Emma waited unsure on how to begin. An awkward silence fell that she immediately felt she had to break but was beaten to it.

"So..." Figgins shook his head in confusion. Emma felt her face flush and began to turn into a deep shade of red.

She felt her mouth begin to move without even registering what she was saying in her mind "Well I um was just here to ask you if I could return to work as the um guidance counsellor... obviously as I wasn't thinking straight when I um when I gave in my notice... the other day... it's not that I didn't want to work here anymore it's... it's just that there was a lot of um a lot of things going on and like I said I um wasn't thinking straight and... and-"

"Miss Pillsbury" Figgins interrupted her random outburst of speech. "It's OK. I understand" he said looking at her with a smile on his face.

"But... but don't you want to know why? Or um my reasons?" she gestured with her hands.

"Look... Emma. Sometimes I feel like I could resign as principal but I know I can't do that. Who would run this school if I left?! I understand that you were probably going through a rough patch or something like that but I want you to know that you job is still yours if you want it back. To be truthful when you gave me your notice I had a feeling you would be back. You love your job too much to give it up!"

Emma looked up at him speechless.

"Is Monday OK to start back?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ohh um I um... well yes I think... that should be OK..." She stammered. He must be eager to get back to work. He was offering her job back without even a second thought! Her mind thought about all the things she had to do in order to be back at work on Monday. She thought of her office. All the dust that must have been gathering over the last day and she suddenly cringed at the thought. "One other thing... If I return on Monday I um well could you possibly make sure that my office gets cleaned thoroughly by then... Please?" Emma bit her lip and looked up to meet Figgins' gaze.

"Of course Emma I will make sure it gets done". Just as he said that he reached over to some bits of scrap paper lying on his desk and picked up a pencil and scribbled something down. She waited patiently as he did so. "I'll inform the cleaners after school today to make sure they get to work on it". He passed the piece of paper up to Emma so she could read it.

_Cleaners,_

_Please continue to clean this office even though unoccupied for the meantime._

She looked back up at Figgins and smiled.

"When you leave if you could place that on your desk just as an extra note in case those dozy cleaners forget or decide they can't be bothered". Emma began to nod her head immediately. No way was she returning if her office hadn't been cleaned! "OK then, thank you Miss Pillsbury I will see you back on Monday! It's like you've never been away" He laughed.

Emma smiled and thanked him before she left out through the open door and headed quickly to her office. Looking at her watch she noticed she had five minutes to get out of here before the kids would start flooding through the corridors. Reaching her office she opened the door after giving it a quick wipe and stepped into the familiar surroundings. She held her arms out careful not to touch anything before placing the note on the desk and lining it up neatly in the centre. She checked over it once more before walking out the door picking up her speed heading back to her car.

As she drove off exiting the parking lot she heard the school bell go and the kids began to filter out of the school grounds.

---

**Remeber to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers :) This chapter changes POV between Emma and Will as I wanted to include both characters thoughts heading up to their meeting. I will try not to ruin this chapter for you but it doesn't include much interaction as it mainly focuses on their actions and feelings.**

**And BTW, Sorry for the delay in update I've just been really busy with college and work and blah blah blah but its up now so enjoy !**

**--**

Reunited

Will was about to have a refreshing and awakening shower on Monday morning when he suddenly heard the rumble of his cell phone vibrate. He wished and wished it would be Emma returning one of his many texts from the weekend and that very morning. He quickly rushed over to the wooden tabletops in his hired hotel room searching their surfaces in order to pin point where the vibration had come from. Finally picking up his phone all hope vanished from his face as he read the lit up screen:

_1 new message from Terri_

He sighed, using all his willpower to click read as he was about to ignore it before feeling a wash of guilt ride over him. He sighed again rolling his eyes as he read the message:

_Will please answer ur phone today we need 2 talk_

_x_

Truth be told Will had been ignoring her calls all weekend. He didn't _want_ "to talk" especially not to her. Whatever she had to say he didn't want to hear it. He only wanted to hear from one person...

* * *

Emma awoke and felt pleasantly happy as she thought back to her achievements of the previous weekend. Not only had she sorted out her job mess but she had also managed to clean her condo thoroughly with the extra hours of spare time from not being at work on Friday. Lying on her back on the soft fresh sheets she inhaled the homely smell of disinfectant and clean cotton. Relaxing, her mind ran over the events of the looming day ahead. So this was the day she would come face to face with Will since their... kiss.

She slumped over her bedside table and switched on the lamp. Noticing that her phone was flashing she sat up and stared at it with apprehension.

Will had sent her numerous texts over the weekend asking if she was OK and if she wanted to talk. Emma suddenly felt very guilty as she hadn't replied to a single one. Maybe she should have replied. She didn't want to come across ignorant but she didn't want to appear eager to speak to him either. She wanted to deal with things at her own pace. Was that so selfish of her? She sighed as she began to open the new text that was surprisingly from him:

_Hey Em,_

_Look I know you probably won't reply and I guess you won't be awake yet anyway, but I just want to let you know that I do care about you and that I'm here for you – always._

_Will_

_X_

She smiled and couldn't help but feel her face turn red and her heart beat quicken. Oh gosh. Why does he always have this affect on me.

Her face lay traces of a smile as she noticed how he never used shorthand when he text her and how he had left her a X at the end. Was that just a friendly kiss or did he purposely put it there?

Emma scanned over the date and time it was sent and saw that he had only sent it a few minutes ago. It hadn't woken her because her phone was on silent but she had got up at the exact same time. Must be destiny she whispered to herself as she giggled. Oh gosh Emma, have you any idea how sad you sound right now?!

She pushed her fangirlness aside and searched her brain for the guidance counsellor.

She badly wanted to reply to his text but she didn't feel she had the confidence to. What would she say anyway? Would she sound like she was stuttering even through an electronic message!? She didn't want that. No she just wanted to thank him for caring for her – and in the simplest but sincerest way possible.

Nervously she began to hit the buttons on her phone slowly making sure she didn't slip up and send something she would regret. Once she had typed two words out she hesitated before hitting send her palms beginning to clam over. As she watched her phone signal that the message had been sent her brown eyes widened. What had she done? Oh Emma why couldn't you just wait to see him?

She threw her cell phone back on the polished bedside table before leaning over and pumping some hand sanitizer on her palms in hope of getting rid of the clamminess. She took a deep breath, stood up and began to get ready for the day ahead starting with her twice- sometimes three times a day-shower.

-

Since she had to set up her office, arrange all her belongings and deal with overdue student problems Emma decided that arriving earlier than usual at McKinley that morning was a sensible thing to do.

There was the odd car dotted around the parking lot as Emma pulled into her vacant spot. She stole a quick glance across the opposite side to see that Will was not yet here much to her pleasure. That at least gave her some time to sort things out before she was sure he would come looking for her. She carefully stepped out of her car wiping the handle before she shut the door and locked it behind her as she hurried towards the big glass doors of McKinley High.

Walking down the familiar hallways towards her office she felt slightly nervous as she wasn't sure what state her office would be in. Had the janitors actually cleaned the office or had they wiped down her desk and thought that was enough. Emma cringed hoping she wouldn't have to clean it herself too much but knowing pretty well that she would anyway.

She approached the last row of lockers before her office and she cautiously cupped her hands in front of her to make sure she didn't touch anything. She stared at the glass windows examining from every angle in search of fingerprints or specs of dust. To her surprise she found none. However when coming to open the door she wasn't about to risk not wiping it first.

After a thorough inspection of cleanliness and a few squirts of the disinfectant here and there Emma was soon satisfied with the hygienic value of her office. Returning from a quick visit back to her car to collect her belongings she began to neatly arrange them in order on her desk and place them specifically around the room. Half an hour had passed before she started to notice the early birds hovering around their lockers. Emma decided that at this point she should sit down and try to get some paperwork filled out in order to pass time by and to get her mind straight.

She took a pump out of a new bottle of hand sanitizer, rubbed her hands together and picked up a ballpoint pen_ not_ forgetting to wipe it first. She flicked through a few files of her regular students before settling on a questionnaire about increasing common problems within the teenage society of today's world. Teenage pregnancy was option number one on the questionnaire. Typical. She pursed her lips as her mind flashed over Quinn Fabray's current situation. Emma sighed. She knew the girl hadn't planned to get impregnated it was just a careless mistake. Why was everyone so blunt over underage pregnancies when it is much more of a sensitive matter. Not one case is the same. They shouldn't be looked down on just because they happen to be the unlucky few girls that get stuck with the consequences. At least that was her view on the topic. It had probably become stronger now that she knew someone in the situation. Plus, she had to keep an open mind about these issues when dealing with the students of McKinley.

Ticking certain boxes on the questionnaire Emma felt strangely uncomfortable with the fact that she felt like she was sharing her student's secrets with an authority she didn't even know. Her job was supposed to stand for a code of silence not backstabbing. Oh Emma, calm down your getting agitated over nothing. You're just wound up over returning to work and on edge over... him. Do not take it out on the Ohio state counselling questionnaire. She took a deep breath and continued to fill out her answers but decided to leave the paper anonymous making her feel a little bit better.

She placed the paper to one side of her desk next to her overdue pile lining it up precisely on top of her finished and ready to be sent off pile. She felt pretty organised considering her job mess last week. Before getting started on her awaiting paperwork she took the time to gently turn her mug so that the handle was angled perfectly to the right so that the embossed silver E faced her front on and caught the light from the window which made it sparkle. She smiled and held her hands up with her index finger and thumb pressing together. Satisfied she began work on the pile of paperwork that lay directly in front of her.

A while later deep in thought, Emma didn't realise that the hallway was now full of life until someone knocked on her no longer clean glass door. Her eyes shot up to put a face to the knock when she suddenly gasped and started to fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

Will.

* * *

Just as he was about to set off for McKinley he felt the urge to check his phone before driving the 10 minutes to the school. He reached into his bag, grasped the plastic and pulled out the communicator. His heart about flipped when he saw what the words read on the screen.

_1 new message from Emma_

EMMA! She was alive! He didn't even pause for a second when pressing read.

_Thank you. _

That was all he needed. He knew what she meant from just those two words. She didn't need to say any more he understood her completely. That was Emma. He knew no matter what she had said she would have meant it in the most sincere way possible. She had managed it in the simplest way possible as well. This type of communication was only achieved by the sweet, kind and truthful. In other words, Emma.

He made no hesitation during the journey from the hotel to the school. He soon arrived and pulled into his spot on the parking lot. The school was already buzzing so it was hard to see if Emma was there or not. Will suddenly stopped in his traces. Just because she replied to his text doesn't mean that she will return to work. Does it? Will felt that his emotions were taking over him. He didn't want to come across eager or desperate to see her even though he in no doubt was. He began walking again in a slower pace. Holding his bag on his shoulder he walked through the line of cars with his head held down until he saw it.

There it was. In the very same spot just as before. As if it had always been there. Will felt a weight lift off his chest and a wide grin creep its way onto his now beaming face. Emma was here. She'd come back. He let out a sigh of relief and another playful smile fought its way across his mouth as he stood facing the glass doors of McKinley. He didn't want to fantasize anymore he just wanted to see her. Racing through the heavy doors, dodging numerous figures until he finally came to the hallway for where her office lay.

And there she was. Sitting at her neatly obsessively arranged desk head in some paperwork. Like she had never been away. He treasured her beauty as he admired her from a distance. Every now and then he edged a step closer determined to knock on her glistening glass door. He didn't want to startle her though.

He starred at her fiery hair and they way every piece was perfectly set in place slightly bouncing as she looked from paper to paper. He scanned over what she was wearing, a crisp white blouse covered by a vintage pale green cardigan which draped over her knee-high pencil skirt exposing her bare legs which crossed under her desk elegantly. He watched her concentrate showing intelligence as she filled out whatever it was she was so focused on. He noted her natural beauty. He felt almost rude to disturb her.

She didn't notice him standing right outside the door until he tapped gently with his knuckles on the glass. She flinched and looked up startled. He felt his mouth curl up at one side giving her a friendly and approachable, is-it-OK-to-come-in smile. He felt his face burning slightly as he caught her eyes on him as he carefully opened the pristine door. He cautiously stepped in with one hand on the back of his neck not meeting her gaze in fear of rejection. Finally he managed to persuade himself to look in those big brown eyes and meet the women who held his heart.

---

**Well there it is. Sorry for the lack of interaction between characters in this chapter hopefully the next chapter will behold more :) I was trying to focus on their thoughts rather than jumping into the actual communication between the two as I said before. Hope you enjoyed reading and thought I'd be a bit mean and leave it on Cliffhanger :D**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but please review and leave me your thoughts and maybe your ideas as to where this story should lead next... **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay in update but as you can see this chapter is quite a bit longer than the others so you can imagine that it took longer to write, obviously! Plus I've been given my exam timetable and I have found out that I now have over 15 exams within the next 2 months. Seriously!!!**

**I was also unsure on where exactly to take this story next but I have a few things up my sleeve now...**

**Final thing to say is the fact that I was slightly dissappointed with the amount of reviews so I did become uninspired to write for a while. I'm sorry :(**

**---**

Where did we leave off?

She stared at him as he slowly made his way into her see through glass office. Without meeting her gaze he stepped onto her spotless beige carpet and stood in front of her desk waiting for a response. Bashfully his right hand found the back of his neck as his eyes locked and narrowed on the scuff of his shoes. A few awkward seconds passed and Emma's intake of breath finally broke the silence. With one sudden movement his shy stance vanished as he eventually glanced up to see her staring back at him with the same wide-eyed longing expression.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up as her eyes fixed on his not letting go. The silence fell again although it was not uncomfortable she forced herself to make the first communication they'd had in the last few days. However all she could manage was a husky, breathy, accented "...Will".

He found himself looking away as he tried to cover up the look of desire that wore his face. Her voice sounded so pure and it pulled at his heart strings to hear it. When he saw her face fall to stare at her lap embarrassingly, he quickly pulled himself together, leaned over her desk slightly and caught her gaze once more. "Hey Em", he sighed with relief giving her a warm reassuring smile.

She couldn't help but return his loving gesture with the same wide grin she had given him previously before when their lips had parted. Just like before she removed it from her face soon after though, in apprehension. This didn't go unnoticed by Will. He looked at the insecurity on her face and he decided to sit down on the chair opposite her.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to read her face. "...Emma?"

She wouldn't look up at him as she continued to fiddle with her hands on her lap. There were so many emotions running through her mind she didn't know how she could talk to him without letting him see them all. She shook her head issuing him that nothing was the matter.

"At least look at me Em?" He didn't like the discomfort she portrayed. Had he done the wrong thing by kissing her and therefore destroyed their friendship? He needed her, even if it meant accepting they were nothing but friends. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't.

Emma looked up her eyes wide with utter passion for the man in front of her. What was she doing? He was still married. OK so maybe there was no baby anymore but that doesn't mean she should take advantage of his troubled marriage.

She tried to shake off her selfishness and show him that she'd be there to help him through this rough patch. She raised her head and giving into his piercing eyes she gave him a small sympathetic smile. The strange thing was... she could understand Terri's motives. Even though Emma disliked Terri out of jealousy she couldn't help but empathize for her. The poor women had dug herself a huge hole and gotten in too deep. Although she was sure there was a hidden plan that had backfired somewhere along the lines, not wishing to know the details, Emma still managed to see right into the desperate heart of her love rival. Will was a lot to lose. She knew that all too well.

No matter how much she craved the gentleman in front of her there would always be the fact that Will was too broken to start anything with her. However eager or hopeful he seemed Emma knew she couldn't jump into the arms of a hurting man. That wasn't how it was supposed to be...

"Emma I meant what I told you over the weekend. I'm here for you just as you've always been here for me. The one I could count on... even more than my own Wi-", Will stopped ashamed to even mention the women that had destroyed all happiness he ever had.

Emma longed to reach over and take hold of his hand right there and then not even caring about the possible germs on his palm- after all this was Will. But she didn't want to seem forward or forceful so instead she opted for a warm caring smile and began a meaningful lecture. "Will there is nothing for you to be ashamed of. You were the innocent victim in this complicated mess. I mean... I'm not blaming her... no... no just well um I suppose she was confused and didn't want to hurt you Will. She obviously wanted that child to be real much more than you can imagine. She was desperate for a baby and she would do anything for one..."

Will looked up at the beautiful brown eyed angel in front of him. She was helping him with something that she didn't _need_ to. She was giving him advice on a subject she _must_ feel uncomfortable about. And yet most of all she was trying to find reason with a woman she surely must _not_ like? But that was her job- a guidance counsellor. Or was that just Emma?

"By doing anything... do you mean lying and fooling her husband and faking her own pregnancy?" This came out sharper then he meant and he immediately regretted opening his mouth.

Emma's eyes widened a little taken aback. "I... um I didn't mean um..." She made numerous hand gestures flapping all over the place before obsessively retreating them to straighten up her papers so they lay neat and perfectly in line on top of each other.

Will followed her hands as she moved her stationary by a millimetre each time. Her little quirks made his love grow for her even more. "Sorry. I guess I'm just on edge and frustrated whenever I think about her. Can you blame me?"

"No I... understand". She hesitated not sure of how to approach him next. "Um... this may seem a bit odd but... have you thought about going to see someone? A counsellor maybe?"

"I already have one. Don't I?"

"Oh no Will... I meant someone a little more experienced in this particular... area."

"I can't think how they'd be any better. You're good enough for me Emma... too good".

She blushed at his words. He didn't know just how much she took them to heart.

* * *

"I... I'm sorry Will. You must think I'm awful", she began while Will's face held nothing but confusion as he shook it in disagreement. "It's just... when you k-kissed me, I felt so um well so... happy." She stopped abruptly not about to poor her heart of too him- yet. "And well when you left me standing there unsure of what to do next my mind just went... crazy. I'm not... not blaming you at all for leaving me there I know you would return when you had the chance...but I just needed time to think. I was a mess Will. My job, Ken and of course... you. I needed to get my life sorted out".

It was the lunch hour at McKinley and Emma had a sudden wash of emotion that she needed to get out of her system. Will had come to meet her at lunch as he usually did at midday and it was then that she began to blurt out an explanation to him.

She hesitated and then looked up to see him staring sympathetically at her nodding for her to go on. She took a deep breath and continued to explain.

"So... on Friday I came in to speak to Figgins and he offered me my job back. I wanted... to return because well because I realised I was being selfish in leaving. What good would it have done to Ken if I just disappeared out of his life without a simple explanation? And then there was... you. I was just um running away from things rather than... sorting them out".

"Emma you would never be selfish. Far from it", Will interrupted.

"No...please Will. I need to let it out. I need to- explain". She closed her eyes as she thought of what to say and cursed herself for stuttering so much. "At the weekend I thought... I thought that I was back on track you know... with my job secure again. But then I got your messages and um well... I just didn't know what to do".

Will had finished up with his last period of the day, thankful that Figgins had managed to organise a timetable which meant he had frees all afternoon, he walked down the busy hallways of hungry teenagers and he eventually reached the crystal clear glass walls of Emma's office. When he had her permission to enter he noticed her uneasy edgy mood and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"I finally decided not to reply as I wanted to speak to you in person first." She looked down at her lap once more as her faced scrunched up. "Oh god Will... you must have thought I was ignoring you- I'm sorry I...I really am", she cut off looking down once more.

"Hey, hey... look Emma you don't need to apologise to me. I knew whatever you were thinking in that jumbled up mind of yours..." he said laughing and gesturing towards his own head, "... that you would make the right decision for everyone. When I got your one message this morning I knew instantly that everything would be OK".

She gave him a weak but thankful smile and took a deep breath trying to gain composure after her much a waited speech.

"And, you're not awful Em. I would never think that of you".

"Thank you", she said quietly, "for... understanding".

"No problem. It's the least I could do". And it really was the least he could do. She had done so much for him in the past and no doubt she would in the future. She was always there to brighten his day up even if it was just an exchange of glances, no words, just glances, glances that held thousands of emotions.

A loud knock disturbed their conversation. Emma looked up with annoyance hoping that she would have got to spend the afternoon with Will. The familiar faces of Santana and Brittany stood sheepishly behind the glass. Will took this as a signal to leave but couldn't help but ask why they were there.

"Hey girls. Brittany, Santana", he greeted the two of them with a nod as he opened the door. "So care to share why you're out of class?"

Santana took this opportunity to explain their sudden appearance by rolling her eyes and raising her eyebrows. "Miss Sylvester called us out of Math Class to lecture us on our future. She thinks that we need to decide where we belong in this school and that our decisions' now will have a major effect on our future", she finished up with a shake of her head making it obvious she didn't agree.

"Yeh...What she said", Brittany's eyes dotted round Emma's office looking almost scared to enter. The last time she was in here it was about the bird in her locker...

What Santana had said about Sue's view came a surprise to him. It wasn't long ago that he thought the same way about present actions leading to future happenings himself.

"And um, what decisions was she talking about exactly?" Emma spoke for the first time.

"The Cheerio's and Glee, obviously. Miss Sylvester wanted us to join the Glee Club to be her spies you all know that by now... but as we have actually stayed there by our own accord, and actually won sectionals, she believes that we need our heads examining as she thinks we are clearly making the wrong decision".

"She said we needed to see somebody to talk sense into us... so we came here"

Santana looked at Brittany and sighed. "She didn't send us here. We decided to come here...for advice. Look even though Brittany may have leaked the set list for sectionals, we still won. As much as I hate to admit it but Glee does mean something to me and I'm not about to drop it just to please Coach Sylvester".

"Me... me neither", Brittany shook her head.

Will's mouth curled up at one side and smiled. Maybe the two cheerleaders were finally enjoying glee for the right reasons after all.

"But at the same time I'm not going to quit the Cheerio's", Santana paused to take in the reactions of the two teachers in front of her, noticing Will's smile fade a little, before finally saying, "I just don't see why we can't do both?"

"That's the thing- you can do both!" Will had to state the obvious. "No matter what Miss Sylvester is telling you it's your decision kids!" Will looked at Emma and then back at the girls in the doorway and looked at the floor. "Sorry , this isn't my place to say. I'll um catch up with you Emma. See you in Glee later girls?"

"I should think so. Unless Miss Pillsbury talks us out of it. But she won't do that, she loves you too much". Brittany giggled at Santana's comment while Emma felt her face burn. Will stuttered, glanced over at Emma and then headed out of her office. He would talk to her later.

Emma cleared her throat before she spoke and tried to make herself accept that she would have to wait to continue her conversation with Will after school, her job had to come first. "Um how about you two girls take a seat and we'll um...have a little chat about this then..?"

It was becoming near emptiness in the hallways by now and Will knew he was needed at Glee rehearsal but he couldn't face leaving Emma- again. They still had yet to discuss how they felt about each other since the kiss and whether they had any chance of a relationship. He had to think fast if he wanted to finally put things straight between the two of them.

It had been a long day back at work for Emma and she was glad that it was almost over. On the other hand there was still so much that needed to be cleared and discussed between Will and her. For example she desperately had to know whether the kiss had changed anything between the two of them? Where did they stand in terms of a relationship? What was he going to do about Terri?

There was also the fact that the glee kids were now picking up on their behaviour, Santana mostly. Even a while back she would come out with comments such as "Get a room" that seemed to always trigger a huge wave of embarrassment not to mention awkwardness between her and Will- and that was the least she wanted.

"Hey Emma-"

Will was standing in the doorway of her office one hand clutched to the side frame- only he could do that without her feeling the need to scrub the germs off. Will's posture and voice startled her making her jump but not in a bad way. "Oh um Will... Hi!"

"Hey" he paused to give her a warm smile. "Um look this may sound odd but would you mind sitting in Glee rehearsal today?"

Confused Emma replied "Oh... um yes I suppose I could... why?-

"It's just I think we need to clear a few things up and unless you have a lot of work to do then I thought it may be more fun to watch the kids then sit in your office waiting for an hour or two... and I'm sure they kids would enjoy having you there since you took them to win sectionals..."

"Will I'd love to" Emma gave him a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Great!"

Unfortunately the choir room was only in the next hallway, much to Will's annoyance, so they didn't really get much time to talk. As soon as they left Emma's office and turned the corner the sound of the kids rehearsing their very own rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" echoed through the empty hallway.

"It's like a classic to them" Will pointed out. "They would have been fantastic at sectionals with that song. They must have practised at least a hundred times, polished it to perfection".

"Will they were great at sectionals, it really didn't matter what songs they sang, they were on top form despite what went on".

Will gratefully smiled. "I never did thank you properly for stepping in and bringing home the crown"

"Will you didn't have to it was hardly like I was the one that made them win"

"Em if you hadn't been there for them then there was no way that they could have even competed let alone gone on to win!"

"It was really no hassle I just organised them and showed them they way to the stage and after that it was all down to them"

"Don't forget that you led them out of the mess of Sue Sylvester as well, that played a major part"

"Actually Will that was you. I phoned you and told you about the... mess. You managed to convince Finn to come back along with a new song, I really did nothing"

Will sighed. "Emma I at least owe you _something_"

By now they were approaching the choir room door the sound of the kids now belting out. Emma tried to move on from the conversation by turning her back on him and went to open the door. Without thinking about the germs she put her hand on the handle and pushed. Nothing happened. She pushed again but still nothing.

"Let me help you",Will said, as he carefully leaned over her delicate frame and placed his hand on top of hers. Emma jolted her head around to face his so that their noses were now no more than inches apart. Will found himself lost in her eyes, he was transfixed in that moment of time.

Emma began breathing heavily she had not expected to get into this situation. This had happened just because of the stupid door! But, oh how his eyes are so beautiful in the dim light. She glanced down to his lips remembering how hers were touching them only last week...

Will noticed her staring at his mouth. He wanted to lean in to her and kiss her tenderly to show that the kiss in the hallway before was not just a fluke, not just a I'm-only-kissing-you-so-that-you'll-stay kiss, he wanted to prove to her he meant it.

Was he getting closer? Or is that just me? Emma began hyperventilating. Is he going to kiss me? ...Again?

Will was about to close the gap when all of a sudden the music came to a stop. Emma turned her head back to face the door in a matter of shock. Will's face dropped, the moment was ruined. He gave the handle a twist and then pushed it open. Emma stood still in the doorway a little flustered.

"Hey guys look, Mum and Dad are here!" Puck shouted out silencing them all.

All the kids stared at where Puck was looking, noticed Will and Emma standing there, and then burst out laughing.

Emma blushed and turned back to Will. "Um maybe... maybe this wasn't such a good idea".

Will tried to reassure her, besides he was used to the clubs humour by now "Hey Em, there just kidding don't worry about it. It's going to be all right, in fact it will be fun. Come on lets go in".

All the kids took a seat after gossiping with each other and waited for their teachers to enter.

"So Mr Schue what's Miss's P doing here?" Mercedes called out.

Emma darted a quizzical look at Will as they approached the centre of the room. All the teenagers faces were on hers and she could feel her cheeks turning red. Will was looking back at her giving her the same questioning expression.

"Um... well um Miss Pillsbury is here because well... um she..."

"...Is doing some research on expressing your emotions in song" Emma nodded at Will as he stared back at her answer. "I've been um... informed that I need a 'new direction' in finding ways to help students open up. So I thought that maybe... you guys wouldn't mind me sitting in..?"

"Ye, ye... Miss Pillsbury was telling me about...this... at lunch so I offered her to sit and watch you guys perform.... a ballad! Yes see we all know ballads are about expressing your true feelings within a song so I thought that would be perfect for Miss Pillsbury"

Silence fell as the kids stared at each other not believing a word that was said. Finn finally piped up and said, "Whatever, look its cool Ms P, you deserve a thanks for taking us to sectionals anyway" He smiled at her and then looked at his fellow club members.

Artie chorused what Finn had just said. "Yeh welcome back Miss Pillsbury!" and with that all the kids said hi and went back to discussing the day's events.

"Good cover up" Will whispered to Emma

"Will what I said was not entirely a lie"

"Oh are you really trying a new way by giving guidance in song?"

Emma glared at his stupidity. "No, Figgins left a note on my desk informing me that the school is taking a new direction...", Emma smiled at the use of wording," ...in giving guidance. They want students to feel much more free to talk to us about their issues. I um, well I have reason to believe that Sue has forced this on Figgins as she doesn't want another one of her Cheerio's to fall pregnant".

"What-"

"I know, I know, but there is a plus side. Thanks to Sue I'll be earning more each semester if the plan works even if it does mean working extra hours".

Will frowned. Sue was up to something he knew it. "Em, that's great but... don't you think it's a little weird for Sue to do that. There must be scheming in this somewhere"

"Um, well that's what I thought at first but look I have a meeting with them tomorrow second period I'll find out more then", Emma was feeling slightly uneasy about the meeting when she read about it at first but now she was curious to know what Sue may be up to. "At least I'll have something to report back to them about. I guess me watching the kids perform won't just be about passing time now"

Will knew Sue all too well. There was a plot to this new direction but he didn't know just what it was yet.

During Glee rehearsal Emma sat on a chair by the piano and admired performance after performance. Every now and then Will would look over and smile at her or even come and sit by her side. It gave Emma time to think about what to say to him after the rehearsal. She knew he had wanted to discuss their relationship otherwise he would have said it could wait and they both knew this could not wait.

There was about fifteen minutes of glee left when Will's phone rang. Rachel was building up to hit the high note in 'Defying Gravity' when she was interrupted by the loud out of tune buzzing from Mr Schue's pocket.

Reaching into his pocket to put a stop to the noise Will looked truly frustrated. "Sorry guys, ignore me, won't happen again". He looked back at Rachel before questioning "From the top?"

Rachel straightened up and began to sing again determined to reach that note. She held her head high and was just about to reach the climax when...

"Mr Schuester I'm sorry to have to say this but if you can't control the constant interruptions of your cell phone then I refuse to continue. You're supposed to be here to coach us not to disturb our training. What kind of image do you portray to your students if your phone disrupts the class, here at McKinley we are strongly told to not to use phones within lessons and yet here you are doing the complete opposite".

"Rachel please, I've been trying to ignore it all day. I guess she just won't take a hint". Emma's brain clicked back into function at the mention of the word "_she". _Terri.

"Although I am deeply sorry to hear about you marital problems, my fellow students and I are here for the Glee Club and I do not see where your wife comes into this". Rachel's insensitive words hit a silence in the room.

Finn felt the need to set the peace; he was done with all the commotion and stress. "Mr Schue... take the call. The sooner you sort it out the better, right Miss's P?"

Once more the eyes were on Emma. "I, um well yes, Finn's right Will". He was right she knew it. The sooner he sorted his mess out the better things will be- especially between him and Emma.

Will reluctantly took the advice and left Emma with the kids while he took the long awaited call.

Twelve pairs of eyes focused on her. "Oh god not again", she mouthed to herself.

As soon as Will was out of sight one of the pairs of eyes started rolling "What's the score with Mr Schue and you then?" Santana Lopez demanded. A few people giggled while others looked shocked.

"I... I'm sorry?" Emma didn't like where this was heading.

"Oh come off it, every time I see you you're always with him. What's really going on?"

Emma was stung. "I um I don't know what you're talking about".

"So what was that all about outside the door earlier. Did you think we wouldn't see that?"

Mercedes could see the insecurity within her teacher and decided to speak up. "Look why don't you just drop it. It's none of our business".

"I agree"

"Ditto"

Santana sighed. "Whatever losers"

"Fellow glee clubbers as much as I would like to sit and chat may I remind you that we have Regional's coming up and I for one am not about to waste the precious time we have sitting around gossiping doing something unproductive!" Rachel shouted catching her breath back.

"Will you just chill for _one_ second", Quinn stood up closing her eyes as she spoke. "I have less than 3 months of my free life left and I do not wish to spend it whining and moaning. Let's just do what we're all here to do and then I can finally get out of this school. I've had more than enough stress for _one single day_", Quinn spoke with so much passion and frustration it frightened them all.

"Quinn... are you OK?" Puck asked uncharacteristically.

"Do I_ look_ OK?" she spat.

Clearing her throat Emma said, "OK, right everyone just take a deep breath and calm down. We need to get rid of the unnecessary tension in here. Breathe in... and out", Emma closed her eyes and made motions of breathing with her arms before reopening her eyes. "Everyone OK?"

Some people were clearly not OK but that wasn't her fault. "Thanks Miss's P, we're all good", Finn reassured.

Walking back into the choir room Will began apologising. "Sorry guys were going to have to finish up for today".

"Thank the lord", Quinn mumbled as she stormed out, door slamming.

"Isn't that Rachel's job?", Artie stated as Rachel glared at him.

"Mr Schuester we have Regional's coming up we need as much practise as we can get!", Rachel moaned.

Will looked around the room at all the faces and sighed. "I'm really sorry guys but I've got to cut it short today we'll just have to make up for lost time next week". He looked back at the door swinging on its hinges. "Is Quinn alright?"

Puck shrugged. "Hormones"

Emma rolled her eyes. Typical that was the answer any man would give.

Will nodded not fully believing the boys words. "Anyway everyone I expect you to work extra hard on the sheet music for next week, anything by Madonna is welcome as long as it has a meaning to you. Good work today guys see you all tomorrow".

Will turned around as everyone was leaving to face Emma. "At last" he said pulling up a chair next to her.

"Will if you're in a hurry we can always speak tomorrow"-

"No Emma, I've waited all day and I've made you wait as well, we need to talk".

Emma swallowed as she became nervous as to what he was going to say.

"That was Terri on the phone if you hadn't already guessed. She's been trying to talk to me all week and I've been ignoring all her texts, calls, voicemails you name it. I don't want to speak to her. I'm done with her".

"You may think that Will but you don't know that for sure".

Will sighed. "I'm sure Emma. I'm done with her".

"Oh". Emma didn't know what to say to him.

"That's why... I'm filing the divorce papers". Will looked up to meet Emma's gaze and saw the shocked expression she wore.

"Will... I um... I don't know what you want me to say".

He laughed. "You don't have to say anything Em". She smiled sympathetically.

"I um... I'm sorry".

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for...um the way everything turned out. How it's lead to a divorce".

"It was meant to happen. And you don't need to be sorry for anything". Emma blushed and looked down. Will suddenly reached out and held her hand. "I wanted to tell you that... well that you mean a lot to me Emma. These last few months you've been the one to support me and... to tell the truth you've been there for me more than Terri was. More than she ever was".

"Oh Will"-

"The kiss", he said it like it was _the_ kiss, "it was real Em. Real as real can be. I hope you know that".

Emma was utterly shocked. He was telling her everything.

Will looked up at her, "You do know that don't you?"

Emma swallowed again, closed her eyes and nodded. Oh god that was it now, she thought.

"Good. I also want you to know that when I say I'm done with Terri, I really mean it. When the divorce finally comes through it will prove that officially but I mean it as of today I'm finished with her".

"I... I understand Will".

"I really hope so Emma", and with that Will let go of her hand and brushed it against her cheek. Emma began breathing heavily as she realised he was inching closer...

---

**Another cliffhanger! Don't you just love them...**

**:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
